Marbles on Glass
by hyacinthorectus
Summary: A set of oneshots.
1. Marbles on Glass

It was snowing again.

Lying uncomfortably on the cold cracked pavement, Jack stared at the dirty wall in front of him pensively. His entire life flashing in his eyes every time he blinked. His childhood, his family, his mother, everything he had was lost. Lost to insanity. And he knew he would meet the same end - a malicious end with no peace. Someday. He was just waiting for that day, whenever it was. There was no point to living anyway.

Everyday he watched in the shadows of the alleyways. He would see things unknown to most residents. He would witness a lot of secrets forbidden to be spoken about. And all the while he would evaluate humanity.

Trash. That was what everyone was. All pieces of trash littered on Earth. There were bits and pieces of scandals unsaid, greed and lust of people undiscovered, a misfortunate place to live in, quite a terrible place to reside. The world he was in had no mercy to its subjects. The Earth was as rotten as everything else was.

He just wished to die.

Until he met _her._

She was different. She came to him in a whim, to get away from her brother, whoever he was, and pestered him a lot. He had no choice but to acknowledge her, ap it was the only way to shut her up.

At first she was annoying, quite mysterious and downright suspicious. As he was never sociable, he kept quiet most of the time, listening to her stories She looked at everything differently. Focused on the positive, focused on the so called _beauty _of the world. Her retrospective view on everything was tremendous. It was fascinating. And every story, every sentence and every word her mouth would utter, the more his eyes,were opened, the more he was resurrected from the slumber he was in.

She was his saviour. She made the world a better place to live in, a more bearable one at the least. Each minute that passed with him by her side, the empty feeling inside him went away, replaced by a warmth spreading throughout him.

And then she was gone.

For a long moment he did not know what to do. He didn't know if he should give up or not. She wouldn't want him to give up. In fact, she wanted him to find her again. He knew he was just her toy but he also knew that she had some interest in him too. She wasn't the first person to have some interest in him but if felt... different being with her. He couldn't quite put a finger on it but he wanted to be with her. He didn't want to lose her. He wanted to see her again.

No.

He _must _see her again no matter what was the cost. He would cling to her until his death. He would.

For Lacie.

* * *

><p><em><strong>As far as I'm concerned, Jack is a very possessive person. He wanted to be with Lacie and even looked for her for 7 years (if I recall correctly) He would literally cling to her until his death. Honestly. As twisted and as evil as he may seem it was only because he never really had anything to call his own since his family broke down and bloody hell he was supposed to be<strong>_a son of a duke _**why the heck did he end up in the streets. I would've broken down like he did. Back on track, he didn't have anything and he wanted to die. When Lacie met him he wanted to protect her (or make her be his lol idk that's a matter of perception) and so the reason of his madness. **_

_**Honestly just a shot on psychology which I'm obvs an amateur at.**_


	2. Echo in the Hills

_They call me echo. My voice is real but not my own. It only shows what have been shown. I'm the echo in the hills._

* * *

><p>Two entities reside in the darkness of mocking solidarity. Neither wants the other as a companion.<p>

One of them is simply the noise - the one whose powerful attitude radiates in such a way, it becomes unstable. Each of her feelings, thoughts and actions are done with a magnitude of pure hatred and possession, of pure madness.

The noise reduces everything it touches into nothing more but broken bits. She will immediately regret it. And hate herself for it. And in time, she would hate everyone for what she is.

In vivid contrast, the other one is a rather subtle being, belonging merely only to silence and secrets. Her thoughts and movements were decisive; her voice, simply an echo of the noise. A subtle one, whose hatred has been turned down to the point it is as if it isn't there.

The echo is nothing but a slave, as she has no power against the rapid change of the world. But she asserts herself nevertheless and becomes much more than what she initially is.

The echo and the noise, both exist in the darkness. One cannot exist without the other. The noise creates the echo and the echo mimics the noise. The echo will relay it, to enrage the noise more, for insanity has had its hold on both of them, insanity which they cannot escape.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Honestly I don't know. I just loved "Echo in the Hills" and I needed to write something out of it. Wrote this a month ago. August 26. So I didn't know about Echo's real reason as to why she is who she is.<strong>_


End file.
